Actuators are used for track adjustment on the rear axles of motor vehicles. Here actuators without force equalization and actuators with force equalization are known. In actuators without force equalization, all the applied forces must be equalized using the actuator. This results in greater energy demand.
A generic actuator with force equalization is known from DE 10 2006 020 041 A1. The actuator shown here is used in active wheel suspensions. With it, changes in track of the wheels or other parameters of the wheel suspension relevant to driving stability, for example, also changes of camber, etc., can be carried out selectively. The wheel guiding elements can be steering tie rods, connecting rods, etc., which on the one hand are coupled to the body of the motor vehicle and on the other to the wheel carrier, and by changes of their length by way of the integrated actuator, the track values and/or camber values of the wheels can be changed accordingly. In the known actuator there is a compensation spring which counteracts the compressive forces which occur due to the loading states and driving situations in the wheel guiding element and thus advantageously reduces the actuating forces to be applied in the actuator.
The compensation spring of the actuator counteracts the compressive forces with essentially constant pretensioning. Changes of the compressive force due to varying loading state, level positions and the like conversely cannot be equalized.
The object of the invention is to propose an actuator of the generic type which takes into account the static and dynamic loads of the actuator occurring in the wheel suspensions to an even greater degree and enables an even greater reduction of the actuating forces which occur in the actuator.